The invention relates to a mounting structure for mounting a propulsion unit in a fuselage of a model airplane.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,857 shows a model airplane the propulsion unit of which plane is accommodated in the interior of the airplane fuselage. The propulsion unit comprises a motor with a fan which motor is fixed to a cowl by means of support columns. This propulsion unit has to be installed at the airplane body as a total unit in the position respectively provided for this purpose in each model. The connection to the airplane body is effected at the cowl, e.g. at a flange formed to the front face thereof. The flange of the cowl is mounted at a round-frame rib disposed in the cross-sectional plane of the airplane fuselage by bolts extending through the flange and the round-frame rib thereby weakening the rib.
Such kind of mounting may, however, give rise to problems, since on one hand the entire propulsion unit must be held in exact position at the rib and on the other hand the propulsive force is introduced into the airplane through the rib. For this reason, a large-area, reliable connection between the cowl of the motor mounting structure and the round-frame rib has to be achieved.